


at long last

by taedislumina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Implied TobiIzu, post-episode 474
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedislumina/pseuds/taedislumina
Summary: Death's embrace was welcoming.With his back pressed against the cold stone and his consciousness finally slipping away from him, Madara Uchiha couldn't find it in himself to be angry. The looming weight of regret and failure was already too much for him to carry."My dream...was crushed. But your dream...still lives on."-a short one shot set post-episode 474 where Madara returns to the afterlife; and meets with someone he's longed to see for over a century.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok SO.  
> shippuden episode 474 left me lowkey LIVID because Madara wasn't given the ending he deserved, so i wrote this one shot to try and make up for that. it still doesn't give him justice, but hopefully it's at least a little bit satisfactory.

Death’s embrace was welcoming. 

 

With his back pressed against the cold stone and his consciousness finally slipping away from him, Madara Uchiha couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. The looming weight of regret and failure was already too much for him to carry. 

 

_ “My dream...was crushed. But your dream...still lives on.” _

 

The reanimated Senju was close at his side, offering him words of condolence and his own mixture of regret. However, with Hashirama at his side, and the faintest hint of a smile on his own sickly features, Madara knew it was alright to let go this way; there wasn’t any use fighting it anymore. 

 

_ “...Right now, we can drink together, as war buddies…” _ Hashirama’s gentle voice was warm and comforting, even when he was at the end of his life.  

 

Death, in that moment, was the long, dark rest he had been waiting for. He was just so tired. 

 

_ “War buddies...huh,” _ He whispered as his vision began to recede.  _ “Well...I guess...that’s okay...by…” _

 

And as the last of his breath escaped him, the Legendary Madara Uchiha fell away into the Darkness.

 

____

 

Madara opened his eyes only to be blinded by a warm, shining light that surrounded him everywhere. 

 

Allowing his eyesight time to adjust to the light, he blinked slowly before dragging his gaze across his surroundings. Everything around him held a soft glow to it, but otherwise was empty as far as he could see. Was this some sort of afterlife? Glancing downward, Madara took notice that he was dressed in a plain indigo-coloured kimono, one of the likes which reminded him of his clan’s own traditional clothing. He also, for some unexplainable reason, was aware that he was in his mid twenties; the age he had been when he was announced head of the Uchiha clan. 

 

Madara almost felt a sort of disappointment as he took in his current state. Was this supposed to be heaven or hell? He had never really assumed his place in either, but when he considered the course of his life and everything he had done - and everyone he had killed in the process - he was certain he was not meant for heaven. At this thought, however, a small creeping anxiety filled his chest, and although his pride would never let him admit his fear, he suddenly felt himself growing tense. Where would he go from here? He was all alone, wasn’t he? He only distantly remembered Hashirama mention he was also about to die back when Madara was fading. Was he here too? Was anybody here? 

 

Would he be alone like this...forever?

 

Madara hadn’t even noticed himself beginning to pace, turning his head this way and that; scanning the area every so often for any sign of human form. Or was is spirit form? He had no idea. His steps did get a little quicker though, and he felt himself tense in his rising confusion. Perhaps being alone like this really was hell after all. 

 

_ “Arg, where am I?”  _ Madara sighed, exasperated. He tried to calm himself from the growing fear and pent up exhaustion he was feeling. H was he even really  _ feeling _ things at all? Wasn’t he dead? He decided he didn’t care enough to try and answer those thoughts. 

 

It was then, at the peak of Madara’s frustration and sadness...when he almost felt as if he would break under some unseen pressure, he  _ heard _ his name being called.  _ His name.  _ Or rather, what his sibling’s use to call him--

 

Wait.  _ Wait. _

 

_ “Nii-san…!” _

 

Madara whirled around and looked around frantically in the direction he thought he heard the calling come from. He felt as if his heart would have exploded in that instant, as if everything he had previously felt was replaced and multiplied by something greater. Anticipation. Shock. Longing.  _ Hope _ .

 

_ “Nii-san…!!”  _

 

The voice was still distant and wavering, but it seemed closer this time. Madara began running in any direction he heard the sound bounce off of. He felt almost desperate now. Was that voice...really who he imagined it was? Who he was  _ begging _ it was? It must have been centuries since he’d heard his voice; since he had seen his face and felt his presence. And  _ god _ , he felt as though he had forgotten just how important and cherished  _ he _ was to him. Even though he didn’t feel any tears on his skin, Madara felt like he was crying. He hadn’t felt this lost--this desperate in all this living years. But he was dead now, so he supposed it didn’t make any difference. 

 

Even in this form of the afterlife though, Madara had to stop running from exhaustion. Placing his hands on his knees for support, he breathed heavily before forcing himself to stand upright. Perhaps it was more mental exhaustion than anything, but again, he didn’t pay any mind to deciphering why. He dropped his shoulders in frustration, however, since he wasn’t able to locate the origin of the voice. Had he just been imagining it, after all…? He felt like breaking something; he was so  _ close  _ and yet, still so lost and faraway. He was just tired, tired, tired…

 

_ “Nii-san…” _

 

The voice was gentle and almost hesitant; and Madara felt as if a warm wind had sent a chill up his spine. The sensation of butterflies on an empty stomach weighted him in his gut, and he blinked back the sudden spring of tears in his eyes. Time, if time existed in this place, had stopped all together. 

 

Turning around ever so slowly, black orbs were met with the sinking release of any and all doubt. For right behind him, dressed in the same dark blue kimono, raven dark hair falling loosely around his shoulders and framing a serene and porcelain complexion, stood the very boy Madara had spent centuries fighting for, and without. 

 

_ “Izuna…!”  _ Madara barely breathed out, suddenly overcome with so much raw emotion he almost fell over. 

 

Here, standing right in front of his very own eyes, was Izuna Uchiha; a young man buried under years of death and yet, looking just as youthful and alive as he once had, before he died. Izuna lifted his own eyes up to meet the stunned gaze of his elder brother, softly smiling as he did so. 

 

_ “Welcome home, Nii-san…” _ Izuna tilted his head slightly as he smiled as Madara, dark hues twinkling a soft and sincere addition to his greeting. 

 

_ “Izuna...you,” _ the older Uchiha stuttered as he took a few steps closer.  _ “Is that...is this really you?” _

Izuna’s small smile grew wider as he straightened himself upright, standing only a few centimeters shorter than Madara.  _ “The one and only.”  _ He replied curtly.  _ “I’ve been waiting a long time for you, Nii-san…”  _ Izuna took three brisk steps toward Madara gracefully, yet boldly, before enveloping him in a tight embrace. Madara’s eyes widened a fraction in shock as he stumbled backwards a little, his arms raised as Izuna’s slender ones slipped around him. Momentarily he froze, but soon melted into and around his younger brother’s frame. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever been hugged by someone. Izuna was smaller than Madara, but was not lacking in the build or strength to wrap his arms firmly around his nii-san. Madara held onto his little brother as gently as he could and took in his forgotten scent. Izuna sank his face into the crook under his older brother neck and exhaled his relief he had been holding in for over a century. Oh, how much they had missed each other. 

 

Madara was still Madara though, and while he was very much overwhelmed with the emotion of finally seeing his little brother again, he was the first to release them both from their embrace. 

 

_ “How long have you been waiting for me? Couldn’t you have just...moved on or something?” _ he asked inquisitively, hands now resting on the other’s shoulders. 

 

_ “Mm, yeah I could have,” _ Izuna said, glancing drifting off to the left as he spoke. _ “But this place acts like a waiting space before you move on to the afterlife. I prolonged that by staying here a little while longer and watching over you.” _

 

Madara suddenly realized exactly what that meant for Izuna. That he hadn’t moved on to a peaceful eternity and was instead, left to sit and wait for years and years for  _ him. Alone. _ Izuna seemed to instantly pick up on Madara’s thoughts though, because he quickly added  _ “It’s not quite as bad as you think though. Time moves differently here and, plus, I got to watch your entire life while I waited…”  _ Izuna chuckled nervously.  _ “...that probably sounds a little weird, yeah?” _

 

Madara offered him a small smile in return before fully releasing his grasp on the younger Uchiha. 

 

“It’s not that weird, I suppose. Although the show was definitely not worth watching…” Madara lowered himself to the ground in order to sit more comfortably. His expression was filled with despair and he looked more grim than before, and Izuna frowned at the sight of his brother’s sadness. “I only fucked up everything I was ever given. I…” Madara clenched his fists and hung his head down in shame. “Izuna...I-I only laid waste to your name and your honour, and everything you believed in. I…”

 

Izuna exhaled a soft sigh before sitting down beside his elder brother. He was a very perceptive young man, but it didn’t take a genius to know Madara was wrestling with guilt and regret that had been building up for years and years under the illusion that his actions were justified. Of course Izuna had seen and knew of everything Madara had done to the ninja world, but he also knew of the torment and struggle he was forced to endure during those first years of the Leaf Village. He knew Madara had practically been driven into a corner. Izuna knew his eyes had only fueled the fire of hatred in his older brother’s heart. He knew Madara was not the only one to blame. He knew his big brother had tried his best, and had only fought for a goal he believed to be best for everyone. He knew he was tired. 

 

“Nii-san,” Izuna interjected quietly. “I don’t blame you for anything that happened to and amongst our clan. And…” his smile, Madara swore, was even warmer and brighter than the sun. “...I think you lived the life of a splendid and honorary shinobi. I’m proud to be your younger brother.” 

 

Madara felt the sting of fresh tears prick his eyes as Izuna’s words settled in. He would never have imagined how impactful Izuna’s validation would have been on him, and yet, in that moment he knew...he couldn’t atone for all his sins, but at least in the eyes of his younger brother - the one person he cherished more than anything - he was forgiven. 

 

And loved. 

 

“Now, c’mon. We’ll have lots of time to catch up soon enough,” Izuna leaned forward before pushing himself up, straightening his kimono as he did so, before reaching out to take his brother’s hand. “The others will be here soon so we should probably say hello!” 

 

“Others?” the older Uchiha male asked as he took the hand Izuna offered him. 

 

“Mhm! You should be able to sense their chakra by now.” 

 

Madara, now standing and drawn to his full height, closed his eyes and attempted to focus on sensing the ‘other’s’ chakra. He inwardly mocked himself for not trying it out before. To his slight surprise, he instantly picked up on the familiar trademark chakra he was so accustomed to. 

 

“Damn Senju...always ruining the moment.” Madara chuckled. “Gotta give them credit though. They never cease to give Uchihas a break.” 

 

Izuna only smiled in reply. “They’re relentless, all right.” 

 

The two started to slowly make their way in the direction of the Senju brother’s chakra, and Madara suddenly had to wonder why Izuna was so nonchalant about reuniting with the two. It was as if the fact that one of those very brothers was responsible for  _ his _ death, had never even crossed his mind. Madara was all too curious about it now. 

 

“Izuna, aren’t you aware of who you’re heading towards? Why are you being...so...calm in regards to those two…?” Madara looked at his younger brother questioningly. “Do you not hate  _ him _ ?” The elder Uchiha’s words were laced with a poisonous edge, hinting to the obvious fact that he himself had still not forgiven the younger Senju for what he did to his little brother. For what he  _ robbed _ of him.  

 

“Who, Tobirama?” Izuna snapped his gaze to meet flickering eyes of his nii-san’s. “...oh, well…” Madara eyed Izuna intently out of curiosity and confusion, and was a little taken aback by his brother’s sudden bashfulness. It was...fairly odd of him. “...I don’t like to dwell on the past anymore, so, uhm...never mind that for now, okay?” The dark layers of hair framing his face currently hid Izuna’s flushed features, so Madara decided to just disregard his odd behaviour for now as they continued on their way in the open beams of light. 

 

“If you say so…” 

 

“Hey, Nii-san?” Izuna perked up after a moment had elapsed. Madara hummed as the signal to continue. 

 

“I really, really missed you…”

 

Madara turned to glance at his brother and was again overwhelmed by the emotion that Izuna really was here, with him. And just how terribly he had missed him too. Lightly tossing an arm over his shorter brother’s shoulder, Madara gently tugged him closer towards himself. The brotherly gesture made Izuna grin and Madara playfully began messing up his dark hair just for good measure. It felt truly, unexplainably good to be reunited with the one you treasured and loved the most. 

 

“I missed you too, Izu.” 

  
At long last, the two brothers had the happiness they deserved. 


End file.
